1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for generating fresh water by way of reverse osmosis membrane filtration, and relates to a method and apparatus for desalinating sea water by way of filtration using, for example, a reverse osmosis filtration apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, there has been a problem that rain falls locally or in a short period of time due to global warming or the like and hence water resources are unevenly distributed geographically or temporally, or a water holding capacity of a mountainous area is lowered due to decline in forest industry or deforestation, which leads to difficulty in stably securing water resources.
In order to stably secure water resources, there has been a proposed desalinating sea water by filtration process using a reverse osmosis membrane, for example, in seafront areas (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-55317).